Sheer Heart Attack
*glam rock }} | Length = 39:09 | Label = EMI / Parlophone (Europe) Elektra (1974) / Hollywood (1991) (US) | Producer = Roy Thomas Baker, Queen | Last album = Queen II (1974) | This album = Sheer Heart Attack (1974) | Next album = A Night at the Opera (1975) | Misc = }} Sheer Heart Attack is the third studio album by the British rock band Queen, released on 8 November 1974. It was produced by the band and Roy Thomas Baker and distributed by EMI in the United Kingdom, and Elektra in the United States. The album launched Queen to mainstream popularity both in the UK and throughout the world: the first single, "Killer Queen", reached No. 2 in the British charts and provided them with their first top 20 hit in the US, peaking at No. 12 on the Billboard singles chart. Sheer Heart Attack was also the first Queen album to hit the US top 20, peaking at No. 12 in 1975. Digressing from the progressive themes featured on their first two albums, this album featured more conventional rock tracks and marked a step towards the classic Queen sound. The album has been acknowledged for containing "a wealth of outstanding hard rock guitar tracks". Retrospectively, it has been listed by multiple publications as one of the band's best works and has been deemed an essential glam rock album. Songs Side one "Brighton Rock" "Brighton Rock" tells the story of two young lovers named Jenny and Jimmy meeting in Brighton on a public holiday,Brighton Rock Allmusic. Retrieved 1 September 2011 Mods travelling to Brighton on bank holidays was a popular narrative at the time, such as The Who's Quadrophenia. Jenny cannot linger because she is afraid her mother will find out "how I spent my holiday", but afterwards "writes a letter every day"; Jimmy, eager on the day, is not so happy with her "nothing can my love erase": now he is the one afraid of discovery by "my lady". The song includes an unaccompanied guitar solo interlude, which used delay to build up guitar harmony and contrapuntal melodic lines. The studio version only contains one "main" guitar and one "echoed" guitar for a short section, but live, May would usually split his guitar signal into "main" and two "echoed", with each going to a separate bank of amplifiers. The guitar solo on this song has been performed live at most concerts by Queen or May, either as part of this song, in a medley with another, or as a standalone piece. May also performed some of the solo at the closing ceremony of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London."Olympics closing ceremony - playlist". The Telegraph. Retrieved 6 September 2012 "Killer Queen" "Killer Queen" was written by Mercury and was the band's first international hit.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard BooksRoberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It is one of the few songs by him for which he wrote the lyrics first, which are about an upper-class prostitute. The band initially recorded tracks for the song without May, because he was recovering in hospital from a duodenal ulcer, leaving spaces for him to fill when he was able to. Mercury played a jangle piano as well as a grand piano. It was performed on Top of the Pops after charting as a single. "Tenement Funster, Flick of the Wrist and Lily of the Valley medley" Taylor wrote "Tenement Funster" about youth and rebellion, and sang lead vocals. The song segues into "Flick of the Wrist" (which was a double A side along with Killer Queen), and then into "Lily of the Valley", making the three songs a medley. This medley was covered by Dream Theater on the bonus disc of their album Black Clouds & Silver Linings.Black Clouds & Silver Linings (Special Edition) Allmusic. Retrieved 1 September 2011 "Now I'm Here" "Now I'm Here" was written by May while hospitalised, and recalls the group's early tour supporting Mott the Hoople, it was recorded during the last week of the sessions, with him playing piano.Now I'm Here Allmusic. Retrieved 1 September 2011 Side two "In the Lap of the Gods" "In the Lap of the Gods" was written by Mercury and featured multiple vocal overdubs from himself and Taylor. The song features one of the highest notes on the album. It is most notable for the falsetto screams from Taylor. It is completely unrelated to In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited. "Stone Cold Crazy" "Stone Cold Crazy" was one of the earliest tracks that Queen performed live, and had several different arrangements before being recorded for Sheer Heart Attack. No band member was able to remember who had written the lyrics when the album was released, hence they shared writing credit, the first of their songs to do so. The lyrics themselves deal with gangsters, making a reference to Al Capone. The track has a fast tempos and heavy distortion, in a similar style speed metal. Music magazine Q described "Stone Cold Crazy" as "thrash metal before the term was invented".Queen News: February 2011 BrianMay.com. Retrieved 2 July 2011 The song was played live at almost every Queen concert between 1974-78.Queen live on tour: Sheer Heart Attack: Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 2 July 2011Queen live on tour: A Night At The Opera: Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 2 July 2011Queen live on tour: Day At The Races (world): Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 2 July 2011Queen live on tour: News Of The World: Setlist Queen Concerts. Retrieved 2 July 2011 Metallica covered the song as their contribution to the 1990 compilation album Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary. This cover version was later used as a B-side of their "Enter Sandman" single and subsequently won a Grammy Award; it also appeared on their covers/b-sides album Garage Inc. The Metallica version of the song is more aggressive than the original; they also slightly altered the lyrics, adding two uses of the word "fuck" and changing the more humorous lines for more violent lyrics, such as "walking down the street/shooting people that I meet/with my fully loaded tommy gun". James Hetfield once performed it together with Queen & Tony Iommi of Black Sabbath fame (singing Metallica's altered lyrics) at The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert. Metallica also played the song as an encore during their 1991–93 Black Album tour; it appears on the live CD Live Shit: Binge & Purge and the 2009 live DVD Français Pour une Nuit. Hellyeah played Metallica's version of "Stone Cold Crazy" on the 2007 Family Values Tour, sometimes referring to it under the title "Stone Cold Wasted". "Dear Friends" "Dear Friends" was written by May and sung by Mercury. Def Leppard covered this song (sung by bassist Rick Savage) for a Wal Mart bonus EP for their cover album, Yeah!. http://www.deflepparduk.com/songd2.html Retrieved 13 December 2016 "Bring Back That Leroy Brown" "Bring Back That Leroy Brown" was written by Mercury and features him playing grand piano and jangle piano, as well as multiple vocal overdubs. May played a short section on ukulele-banjo and Deacon played a line on the double bass. DRUM! Magazine commends Taylor's drum work, calling it a good example of his versatility. "It really shows off Taylor’s versatility. He nails dozens of kicks throughout this fast and tricky song and proves that he could’ve been a big band drummer or ably fit into any theatrical pit band if Queen hadn’t worked out so well for him. Honky-tonk piano, upright bass, ukulele-banjo, and a smokin’ drummer all add up to a rollicking good time."http://www.drummagazine.com/lessons/post/hot-licks-roger-taylor/P3/ The song's title alludes to the then-recent hit "Bad Bad Leroy Brown" by American singer-songwriter Jim Croce who had died in a plane crash the previous year. The song was played live in an arrangement that shortened the song and was, except for the very end and one other line, purely instrumental. May's ukulele-banjo was brought onstage especially for this song. An A Capella version was released as part of the 2011 Remaster of the album. "Misfire" "Misfire" was Deacon's first individual composition for the band, and featured him playing most guitars. "She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos)" "She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos)" was written and sung by May with May and Deacon playing acoustic guitars. Its finale features what May referred to as "New York nightmare sounds", which include NYC police vehicle sirens and deep-breathing sounds which accompany the closing bars. "In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited" "In the Lap of the Gods ... Revisited" was Mercury's first attempt to write a song that the audience would sing along to, similar to the more successful "We Are the Champions". It was one of the set closers from 1974 to 1977. In the 1986 Magic tour it was performed again in a medley which would segue into "Seven Seas of Rhye", and was performed most recently on their tours with vocalist Adam Lambert. Reception and legacy [ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Chicago Tribune |rev2Score = |rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev3Score = |rev4 = Pitchfork Media |rev4score = 9/10Leone, Dominique. Queen reviews. Pitchfork. 24 March 2011. Retrieved 14 December 2011. |rev5 = PopMatters |rev5Score = 8/10 |rev6 = Q |rev6score = |rev7 = Record Collector |rev7Score = |rev8 = Rolling Stone |rev8score = |rev9 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev9Score = |rev10 = Uncut |rev10Score = }} NME wrote, "A feast. No duffers, and four songs that will just run and run: Killer Queen, Flick of the Wrist, Now I'm Here, and In the Lap of the Gods...revisited".Quoted in Jacky Gunn, Jim Jenkins. Queen. As It Began. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1992, p. 84. ISBN 0-283-06052-2 The Winnipeg Free Press commended "Brian May's multi-tracked guitar, Freddie Mercury's stunning vocalising and Roy Thomas Baker's dynamic production work", calling the album "a no-holds barred, full-scale attack on the senses".Winnipeg Free Press, 5 July 1975 (Queen Archives) Circus referred to the album as "perhaps the heaviest, rockingest assault on these shores we've enjoyed in some time". Rolling Stone wrote, "If it's hard to love, it's hard not to admire: This band is skilled, after all, and it dares". John Mendelsohn was unimpressed, writing, "I hunted all over both sides of this latest album for something, anything, even remotely as magnificent as "Keep Yourself Alive" or "Father to Son", only to end up empty-eared and bawling". As 1974 drew to a close, the album was ranked by Disc as the third best of the year''Disc, end-of-year list, December 1974 and placed a joint No. 24 of the 60 albums to appear in ''NME's end-of-year list. AllMusic later said "the theatricality is now wielded on everyday affairs, which ironically makes them sound larger than life. And this sense of scale, combined with the heavy guitars, pop hooks, and theatrical style, marks the true unveiling of Queen, making Sheer Heart Attack as the moment where they truly came into their own". Q called the record "indispensable" and "one of the great pop/rock admixtures of the '70s". Pitchfork wrote, "Sheer Heart Attack not only improves on every aspect of their sound suggested by the first two records, but delivers some of the finest music of their career... This is the band at the height of its powers." The BBC wrote, "they stretched contemporary production methods to their very limit with multi-layered vocals and guitars and Freddie's vaudevillian streak finally emerged... this was the album that finally saw Queen find their true voice". Rock historian Paul Fowles wrote in A Concise History of Rock Music that Sheer Heart Attack "saw the band become increasingly focused on the emerging cult figure of Mercury" and his "unique brand of rock theater", especially on the single "Killer Queen". Accolades Mercury's appraisal }} 2011 reissue On 8 November 2010, record company Universal Music announced a remastered and expanded reissue of the album set for release in May 2011. This as part of a new record deal between Queen and Universal Music, which meant Queen's association with EMI would come to an end after almost 40 years. All of Queen's studio catalog were reissued in 2011. Tour From 10 October 1974 to 1 May 1975 the album was promoted on tour. The tour consisted of three legs and 77 individual shows, and was the band's first world tour. The supporting bands consisted of Styx, Kansas, Hustler and Mahogany Rush. Track listing Personnel *Freddie Mercury: lead and backing vocals, piano, jangle piano on "Killer Queen" and "Bring Back That Leroy Brown", organ on " Now I'm Here" *Brian May: guitars, backing vocals, piano on "Dear Friends", banjo ukelele on "Bring Back That Leroy Brown", lead vocals on "She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos)" *Roger Taylor: drums, percussion, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Tenement Funster", screams on "In the Lap of the Gods" *John Deacon: bass guitars, acoustic guitar, rhythm and lead guitar on "Misfire", double bass on "Bring Back That Leroy Brown" Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links *Queen official website: Discography: Sheer Heart Attack: includes lyrics of all non-bonus tracks *Lyrics of "In Lap Of The Gods…Revisited" from Live at Wembley '86 on Queen's official website Category:1974 albums Category:Albums produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:Albums recorded at Trident Studios Category:Albums with cover art by Mick Rock Category:Elektra Records albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:Glam rock albums Category:Hard rock albums by British artists Category:Hollywood Records albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:Queen (band) albums